Sharing Space
by SapphireYaoiCollector
Summary: Request: Prompt: When Gokudera needs someone to hold onto, and Hibari needs someone to stand by... in sweat pants? Bad bad bad summary! just read it, you wont be disappointed. OOCness on Hiba's part, 1859, HIBXGOKU, Yaoi, lemon BL, death, family issues, the requester's weird obsession with sweat pants.


Sharing Space

Please note: I'm sorry its been so long! Life is insane, and I have not seen any knew stories, really, for a long time from lots of us FF writers who used to focus on KHR. So, hopefully someone will read and like this!? Also, I do NOT own KHR OR any other anime referenced in this story, such as Akatsuki no Yona, One Piece, FMA, etc. - SYC

"Its been ten years, Hayato." Sala says on the other end of the phone, nearly clicking her tongue at me.

"And?" I ask, not really listening as I sip my coffee and open a text book.

"And? AND? You know your father is about to DIE Hayato! I don't care what happened in the past, from the moment you were born he has always loved you-" I cut her off, not able to take her annoying voice any longer,

"Sala. After his wife died he married you, but you don't know everything I've been put through, I hate that old bastard more than anything-even more than YOU and that should tell you something! I'll come to dance on his fucking grave at the funeral, until then fuck off!." and with that I slammed the phone down onto the table. Sighing as Uri jumped up from my lap and smacked me with her tail. _Che. And people call me temperamental. Damn cat._

I tried to calm myself down, taking deep breaths and closing my eyes, but all it seemed to do was make me even more frustrated. I quickly decided it was pointless to try studying again and decided to go to the tenth's instead. Maybe I could assist him with his homework.

'

'

As I walked to tenth's place I couldn't get my crappy old man out of my mind. I know he's got cancer and he's going to die, but so fucking what? He let my shitty step mothers degrade me, caused the Tenth trouble, let my mother suffer alone until she died in that accident- even if he didn't cause it, she died because he wasn't there! I didn't get to know her because of him, so why the hell, after everything, should I give two shits about him? Fuck that.

I nearly missed the tenth's house because I was so angry, and when I walked up and knocked on the door I could already hear Lambo's stupid ass screaming at the top of his lungs. Even after 7 years the little shit still gave the tenth problems.

Tenth came to the door with a sheepish smile on his face, '' Gokudera-kun! Are you ok? You normally call first, not that I mind. I was just about to call you.'' he said, opening the door widely for me so I could enter. I smiled, instantly in a better mood. _Thank you for being so great, Tenth!_

"Yes, I'm fine, tenth! I've just been walking for a while and thought I'd stop in. Do you have anything you need help with? I know we just started our math class for this semester, shall I help you study for the exam next week?"

He smiled and nodded ''Thanks! I'd like that. But I do have another, more pressing favor to ask of you, Gokudera-kun.''

I tilted my head, confused, but eager to assist.

"You see... Hibari-san had his place burned down during our last battle, and its taking longer than expected to fix and... well... " Just then none other than Hibari Kyouya came walking down the stairs, hair wet, ton-fa's tucked into his pajama pants. Tenth's voice dropped to a whisper as he continued

"He's been staying here. But the house is insane already and with his personality… its causing a lot of problems, so... Could you let him stay with you until his place is fixed?"

I gaped openly at him. I'd do anything for the tenth, but this was.. unexpected? Yea, that would be the right word.

"Sawada, your kids are making too much noise. Shut them up or I'll bite them to death." Hibari said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Typical, threatening kids now? What's next, going to kick a dog too?" I asked, putting one of my hands on Tenth's shoulder and shoving the other in my pocket, _Now where'd I put that dynamite.?_

"Hn? Like you have room to talk, I, at least, waited until they were in the double digits. You used to try to kill the cow-child daily."

"That's because he's fucking annoying! Anyway, you're mooching off the tenth, you should be fucking grateful! You don't deserve to stay here- come to my place instead. Its more suitable for someone like you!" I snarled, ready to kill the bastard if he touched the tenth. I noticed his eyes widen as he seemed to be absorbing my words.

"Tenth, I'll gladly fulfill your request, but may I help you study another time?" I asked, clearly trying to give tenth an out if he didn't want Hibari to know that he was the reason I told him to stay with me. Tenth smiled at me and nodded,

''Thanks, I'll let you two go...? Hibari-san?'' Tenth asked, seeming unsure if this would work. After a pause, Hibari nodded and without another word went upstairs to pack his things.

He returned a few minutes later with two large bags, fully dressed in-surprisingly enough; jeans and a basic black T-shirt. It clung to his sleek form just right and my eyes couldn't help but wander down to his abs, _god how could anyone be so fucking hot_ \- "Well? Don't just stand there, help me carry this, Gokudera Hayato." I jumped slightly at his voice, and trying to conceal my staring and embarrassment at having been caught; chose to flip him off. "Che! Don't order me around you mother-fucker!" I screeched, my voice sadly too high a pitch.

Hibari glared at me and began reaching for his tonfa's when the tenth shot us both a stern look and told us to ''if you're going to go, you should hurry, it'll take a while to get to Hayato's place'' I sighed and grabbed one of the bags. Then after another thank you from the tenth and a brief argument with the stupid cow-he had jumped onto my back while running down the steps and I smacked him hard enough to make him cry, causing Tenth to shoot me a look and Hibari to smirk at me as I quite literally proved his point- _Damn_ bastard! I left Tenths place with Hibari.

He chose to walk behind me, however, as he had said that ''I don't want to be seen talking to you, so just lead the way.'' _Che, asshole. He should be fucking grateful I'm doing this! Plus, I cant look at his ass if its behind me-wait no, that's wrong-UGH!_ I mentally screamed at myself the hole way to my house, Hibari silently following behind me.

;

;

;

"Well? Hurry up and get in here." I shouted at him as I walked into my house, tossing my keys on the table and his bag on the floor before turning to glare at him, only to find that he was leaning against the door frame taking off his shoes and neatly folding the laces into a loose bow.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing?"

He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow "Obviously, I am taking off my shoes, Hayato. Even you should know that custom by now." I could feel my blood boiling again- _why did I have to deal with him!? And why the hell is he calling me Hayato!?_

"I mean the laces asshole!" I growled out pointing at his shoes for good measure.

"Hn? I put them like this so they are easier to get on in a hurry." he said, as though that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How is that easier? Wont you just have to untie them all over again?" I asked, more confused by that statement than angry. He smirked before responding "Trust me. You'll see." I felt myself getting angry again- _why the hell cant he just say it!? Ugh!_

I forced myself to breathe, shook my head to remove the thoughts of violence, and turned around, heading into the kitchen to grab a drink.

A few minutes I walked out into the main room while he had been trying to go into the hallway, which made our shoulders brush together. I was about to shoot him a glare when he met my eyes and said "It's actually rather clean. I'd always pictured you in a dark, messy, rat infested apartment by the way you dress. I suppose even I could be wrong." he said with a smirk

I lost control of my temper and in a fit of intense rage, threw my still full water glass at him. He dodged it, of course, so the glass flew out the still open door and shattered noisily against the sidewalk. He smirked at me again while I flipped him off and barked at him to close the damn door.

;

;

"OK, this is a three bedroom, so you can have your choice of the lab or the library." I said, walking upstairs while he followed behind me slowly, seeming to take in every detail of the house.

"Its pretty sparse, and quite large... how long have you lived here?"

He asked, surprising me.

He had never really bothered to talk to me much, unless it was to insult me, threaten to bite me to death, or, those rare times, during the heat of battle where he'd push his back against mine-or grab my arm, to move me out of the lines of fire. _In those moments, I feel like he genuinely cared about me and, for some reason, when I stand next to him on the battle field, I feel safe;_ So this-him willingly speaking to me when the tenth isn't around, I didn't do anything wrong and there isn't any danger is a first..

"I just moved into this place about a month ago to get ready for college and be closer to the tenths' place. Now that he's the official head of the Vongola's I get paid for being his right hand, so I could afford to upgrade.''

"hn." Was the only reply I received. I got the feeling that he was forcing himself with this conversation. Hibari Kyouya never let anyone help him. He only ever relied on the tenth on the rare occasions he'd need something, so maybe he was feeling awkward? _As the tenth's right-hand man, I can't let another guardian feel uncomfortable!_

"So, the left is the lab, I have a nice couch in there and its more spacious, and then the one over by the landing is the library. I've got a huge number of books in there so the space is cramped, though I do have a couch there, too... what do you want to do? _"_ I asked, trying to be as accommodating as possible.

Hibari looked at me and asked ''Where do you go most often?''

"The Library." I said, caught off guard.

"Hn. Then I will take the lab." and with no other conversation or explanation, he simply grabbed his bag from my hand and opened the door to the lab before closing it quickly behind him.

 _Weirdo, can't he at least thank me for letting his sorry ass sta- wait. Making sure to take the least used room...Is he trying to be considerate? Holy shit._

I sighed as I walked back down stairs, my gut letting me know it was time to eat something more filling than the candy bar I'd downed on my walk to the tenths. It was almost lunch anyway, maybe Hibari is hungry, too. I don't have much in the fridge though- Maybe I'll get sushi? Hibari likes Japanese food... _hmmm Should I call Yamamoto or get something from the convenience store? Since he just got here and was considerate, for him- at least, I should try to make him feel comfortable... OK. Its decided, I'll call the idiot to bring me something good._

Hibari POV

I sighed as I looked around the lab, it was surprisingly less sterile than I had anticipated. It was a warm toned room filled with VG and boxes, some taken completely apart, some still intact.

It was more of a 'workshop' than a lab, really.

I walked over to the surprisingly large tan couch in the back of the room and sat down, enjoying how my muscles seemed to relax the moment I leaned against it- _I am going to have to find out where he got this couch and order one for myself. Incredible._

As I leaned further into the cushions, I allowed myself a small sigh of relief. I still feel a bit Herbivorous for having to ask Sawada to set this up for me. While it is true that my home is being redone-again- its not as though I couldn't afford a hotel. I own several businesses, including the school, and could easily get the very best room. But it would be unlikely that I could get an opportunity like this one again. I have wanted to get close to Gokudara Hayato for the last 7 years. Ever since I had first laid my eyes on him as he rudely escorted the-then small and timid- Sawada Tsunayoshi through the hallways in Nami-chu.

I closed my eyes as I began to picture Hayato's face in my mind. The bright green eyes, the silky silver hair, and the perfect Italian skin. I had become attracted to him from the moment I first laid eyes on him. His spirit made me fall in love with him-how anyone could live like he has had to and still become so strong and so loyal-its incredible. _I want him, all of him_. And so, when my house was destroyed, I decided to take this chance to get to know him better, maybe, just maybe, he could see me as more than another guardian, I'd even settle for friendship at this point. Anything, any connection to get closer to him, no matter how small would be an improvement.

It is the main reason I agreed to become Sawada's guardian, too. Though we are no closer to one another, the fighting was well worth it, and at least in the heat of battle or in the horrible crowd at Sawada's house I can get away with touching him to help him out or on 'accident'.

Today, too, when I saw him heading my way in the narrow hallway I could not resist the urge to touch him. Thankfully he has calmed somewhat in the last seven years, or he would have tried to fight over it. _The last thing I need is the man I love hating me for biting him to death, not to mention anytime I had to do it, even though I go easy on him, I couldn't stand it. There's a reason I stopped biting Sawada to death five years ago- Hayato would be hurt by me, too. Harming my love interest isn't really my thing-_ I was so lost in thought that I jumped slightly when I heard Hayato call up from downstairs;

"OI! Hibari, I've got sushi."

I instantly pushed myself to my feet, my stomach growling in anticipation. Hayato was friends with Yamamoto Taskeshi, whose family ran the best sushi establishment in the city. I began to head down the stairs into his kitchen when I caught what must have been the tail end of a conversation.

"C'monnnnnnnn! Please? Just one time and I won't ever ask again!" I heard Yamamoto whine, followed by a loud smacking sound- Hayato hit him, I assume?

"Hell no! Just because I'm single right now does not mean I want to go to a fucking drinking party with your stupid friends to try to pick up some stupid -"

"Hayato. Where's the food?" I asked, interrupting the conversation. The idea of Hayato stepping one foot in a bar looking for a woman so revolting that my good mood-and appetite- had dwindled.

I turned the corner to see nearly all of Takesushi's menu on Hayato's kitchen table. Yamamoto sat on the floor, his chair next to him, looking up at me with a slight blush. "Haha, Gokudera knocked my chair over. Sorry for the mess!"

I only grunted at him before stepping over him to sit next to Hayato's left side. They both watched me with wide eyes. This was certainly the first time I have ever willingly sat next to someone else-well, at least so obviously; I couldn't really blame them.

"Are you staying?" Hayato suddenly asked, looking back to Yamamoto who smiled up at him before standing up.

"No. Gotta go back and help my pops at the shop. Tell me you will think about it?" He asked once more, his smile still plastered on his face. I was about to interrupt again- _there must be something to distract this fool with_ \- when Hayato shook his head, sighed, and looked over at me.

"Want to go to a stupid drinking part to meet some trashy woman for a one night stand so Yamamoto can have a wing man?'' He asked, smirk so evident on his face that I could not stop myself from smiling in turn.

"Sure, then we can follow that up with the two of us going around Namimori hugging strangers and rescuing cats from trees'' Hayato snorted so hard I thought he'd shoot soda from his nose. He then proceeded to laugh intensely for a solid minute before Yamamoto yelled out a ''Fine, you two can be anti-social for the rest of your lives!" and with that he stormed out and slammed the door. If not for the increased volume of Hayato's laughter, I might have thought to take the situation as an excuse to bite Yamamoto Takeshi to death. Instead I allowed myself another smile while I began eating, keeping one eye on Hayato's gleeful expression.

GOKUDERA POV

I forced myself to take deep breaths to calm down. The image of Hibari Kyouya going around hugging people for no reason, stopping to randomly save stray cats from over grown trees was so fucking good that I decided I would have to write it down so I wouldn't forget it. I looked over at him to see that Hibari's eyes were on his plate, and his lips were tilted up in the most adorable smile I had ever seen.

I felt my face getting hot, he was clearly enjoying this conversation. I never thought I'd get the chance to be with him like this, to see Hibari Kyouya smile and make jokes was something I did not even think was possible. _I want to see more of that expression._

"I didn't think you could smile like that, its nice." I said, sure that he would try to kill me for it but instead his face seemed to get a little redder, and he took a large bite of sushi without showing any other sign that he even heard me before replying,

"Hayato. I suggest you stop making jokes like that."

I smiled. ''I wasn't joking, I liked your expression just now. You should smile more often.'' I said, tilting my head to try to get a better look at his face- _is he embarrassed?_

"Hn. You should, too." He said finally, meeting my eyes. His eyes and face clearly playful _. Che! Bastard! Trying to embarrass me now, huh?!_

"Thanks. Maybe I'll do that. Better to disarm all those strangers we'll be hugging." He laughed quietly, his eyes taking on a lighter color and his face seeming to brighten, his smile was contagious, and I found myself smiling, too. His expression remained that way for at least a minute before he unintentionally brushed his arm against mine as he turned to face his meal again. I forced myself not to react- _so what if he is the physical embodiment of my ideal type? He's still an ass and he's still Hibari-freaking!-Kyouya! Don't forget about the last time you liked someone! How did that end, exactly?!_

"This is delicious. How much was it? I'll pay." He said, pulling me from my thoughts.

 _He'd what now_?

"Wait…. You, Hibari Kyouya, are offering to pay me back? "I asked sarcastically, trying to egg him on because this was just so far from how I thought he would act that its getting creepy!

"Yes." He said, seeming confused rather than angry. _What the hell? Enough is enough!_

"OK, so, first you ask me about my house, then you make jokes, and now you are offering to pay me back for the sushi I chose to order? What changed?… you normally wouldn't do any of this!?" I said, raising my voice by the time I was finished. He seemed unfazed, however, and instead sighed before replying,

"This is how I am. I simply don't appreciate crowding, the destruction of my school or fool's who think they could possibly get by without doing anything useful for society. So, why, exactly, should I bother showing anyone I don't like my true self? How foolish." He said, shaking his head to emphasize his point. I felt myself blush at the word 'like' and tried to force it off my cheeks as I replied,

"Che, whatever. I'll hold you to it, then." And focused back on my sushi.

:

:

:

After lunch, Hibari left to patrol Namimori, and I was finally able to lean back against the couch and watch some TV. It had certainly been an interesting morning. I signed as I pulled my hair into a messy pony-tail at the base of my neck.

 _I still cant believe that Hibari would be like this-I mean, what changed? He said that he's only like this with people he likes, does that mean he likes me? In what way?_ I asked myself, wondering if I really wanted to know how he meant those words. Uri jumped up onto my lap and I reached down to pet her absentmindedly as I flipped through the channels. I had finished reading my textbooks days ago, and had no homework to do, so I can just sit on my couch and pet Uri for as long as I like today, at least. Maybe I can distract myself with some anime..

;

;

I woke up to the door slamming and was instantly on Alert, Uri jumping up and hissing until Hibari rounded the corner and I remembered he was staying here and was not an enemy trying to kill me. I and Uri relaxed.

"You left the door unlocked, Hayato." He stated, as though this was surprizing. "And? I always do, I'd rather get surprised and fight while avoiding the destruction of my home than get surprised AND see my home destroyed." I explained as I rubbed my eyes and prepared to move. Just before I could stand, though, Hibari was sitting down next to me and loosening his tie. I blinked the sleep from my eyes as I watched him settle into the couch _-was this some weird dream? A UMA in the flesh? He chose to sit within touching distance from me twice in one day?_

"What were you watching? I'll join you." He said, his voice and expression tired. I turned the TV back on-it must have turned off when I fell asleep- to find an anime I love playing. I was about to resign myself to changing the channel due to Hibari's presence when I caught a smirk out of the corner of my eyes.

"I love this one- when he kills that zombie with a sword it reminded me of a katana the first time I saw this, so every time I see it I always think of samurai." He said, staring at the screen. I nearly choked on air.

"You like anime? " I asked, feeling myself get hopeful; I would love someone to talk _One Piece, Full metal, attack on titan, and gundam with- not to mention the lesser known kick ass anime like ANY and SAO!_

He turned to look at me and smiled, his eyes had a soft glow about them and his smile was very gentle.

"Of course. I'm Japanese, I just don't have anyone to discuss it with-at least, not until now. Have you seen ANY?" He asked, his face completely serious.

"Hell yes- I loved the dragons! But Hak was my favorite because he's -" I would have continued but Hibari cut in, finishing my sentence ''Loyal and strong, and pretty damn funny, too."

I smirked and nodded. "I'd like to be that powerful one day. The unbeatable Gokudera Hayato sounds great!" I said, smirking wider. He snorted before replying;

"You are the feared right hand of vongola tenth, are you hoping to switch to lightening flames altogether to get the title of * _thunder beast_?" He asked, clearly enjoying himself.

"No- smart ass! But, even though I'm well known I can't win every battle like you and tenth do." I said, feeling suddenly open. _Why did I say that? Now he will think I'm pathetic!_

"Sometimes, being unable to always win at everything has its advantages, Hayato. People fear you but they still approach you, and, if you recall, everyone really important in anime started off as weak people. You are not weak-never have been, so I'm sure you'll be fine. Besides, even I'm not invincible. No one can find my weakness, that's all.'' He said, face serious and gentle at the same time. I felt myself blush- _was he really complementing me? Comforting me? Why?_

"Hibari-why, why are you so different from how you usually are? I don't get it." I asked, choosing to voice my thoughts. I watched as he smiled at me again and said "I want to become your friend… of course I'm going to show you my real self. We never had the opportunity to get to know one another, but, can't we start now?" He asked as he held eye contact.

I felt my heart beating loudly in my chest, my pulse quickening, _this-this Greek fucking god of a man, whose antisocial attitude outshines mine, whose existence itself is a glorious visual feast, is-is wanting to get to know me? Is interested in becoming_ FRIENDS _with ME?_

"Ok. L-lets try it, though I'll tell you now that I'm pretty boring and your going to be dealing with Takeshi because the idiots, like, one of my only real friends, so… If your up for that, lets see if we can be friends," I said, still unsure and confused as to what was happening. I watched as he let out a breath I didn't know he'd been holding and his smile widened. _Damn, and I thought the one this morning was hot._

"Then, mind if I join you?" He asked, looking at the T.V. I smirked and nodded. "Sure, but since the anime's over in like, five minutes I'm going to watch a horror movie… you game?" I asked, trying not to laugh as he made a surprisingly-dare I say- _cute_ face, clearly confused.

"Your asking the man who goes around town looking for people to beat up for any flimsy excuse I can find if I want to watch a horror movie? " He asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

I snorted "Good point!" and with that, he took off his tie and jacket, unbuttoned the first few buttons of his collar, and adjusted the pillows into what I can only assume was a makeshift cocoon of some sort. I watched from the other side of the couch as he leaned into the five-pillow contraption, and, to top it all off, he undid the button of his pants like some old man! I tried-sort of- to control myself, but I couldn't help it! I laughed hard enough to spill my popcorn.

He looked right at me, and smirking, proceeded to tell me that;

"I'm comfortable like this, you should try it. This is a rare site to see, my getting this relaxed. I suggest you be grateful. Oh- and I'm not cleaning that up for you." His tone was humorous, not angry, and I found it impossible not to play into it.

"Che! Grateful for you hogging the pillows and unbuttoning your pants? Everyone knows your supposed to wear sweat pants when watching a movie!" I countered, no anger in my tone, either.

"I'm too lazy to bother putting them on, If I climb those stairs it'll be to pass out on the lab's couch. Be thankful I didn't take my pants off all together, Hayato." I felt a slight blush form on my cheeks with that sentence, but brushed it off and continued to banter with Hibari for the better half of the horror movie-because it was a remake and sucked-but mostly because I was intensely enjoying talking to him like this, watching his facial expressions shift as he spoke, hearing _Hibari Kyouya_ snort with amusement. It was too good to pass up for a stupid movie.

 _Maybe being friends with him will be easier than I thought?_

:

:

:

NEXT DAY.

Hibari POV

I woke up with the birds chirping outside the window of Hayato's 'Lab' and climbed off the couch. _Honestly, it was more comfortable than my bed, I need at least three of these things!_

I stretched and pulled on my pajama pants-Hayato had made such a big deal of the 'importance of sweat pants!' last night, that I will wear these pajamas all morning. Though he wasn't wearing any pajama pants last night either, and yet he kept going on and on- I shook my head as I smiled to myself. I had never been this happy after just speaking to someone before. Though, since he is the one I love, I suppose its natural. Plus, I was able to take one step closer to him and become his 'friend', _maybe as we get closer to one another I can slowly show my good sides, maybe I can make him fall for me…_

I walked out of the lab and down the steps into the kitchen, it was untouched, of course. Hayato did not seem the type to be able to cook, luckily I have some skill in the kitchen, lest we both starve.

I rummaged around for his pots and pans, and then for utensils. _How can he only have one spatula and a large knife?! Does he not even try to cook anything? Ever?_

I shook my head to dispel the annoying thoughts and opened the fridge to find eggs, left over rice and side dishes from Takesushi, four creamers of the same flavor and some vegetables. Well, at least it's a start. I set about making on omelet.

:

:

By the time I heard Hayato coming down the steps I had brewed coffee and almost finished the omelets, I just needed to reheat the rice..

"H-Hibari?" he asked, voice a higher than normal pitch. I turned to see him standing in the entrance to the kitchen with wide eyes, messy hair and oversized clothing.

 _Does he Want to be ATTACKED?!_ I mentally ogled him and his adorableness while forcing myself to remain composed and show nothing on my face.

"Yes?" I answered, knowing where his thoughts were going.

"How-why can you cook!?" He all but yelled at me. His eyes still wide. I smiled as I turned off the heat and placed an omelet onto each plate.

"I live alone, of course I need to cook for myself occasionally. A proper diet is key if you want to win your battles, Hayato." I replied, smirking as I watched him blush.

"Che! I can make eggs, too!" I laughed outright. _Is he jealous that I can cook or pouting because I'm good at it?!_

"What?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"You were pouting just now-that and the oversized clothing made you seem like a child, Hayato. Maybe that's why you couldn't get along with Sawada's Cow-Child until he hit the double digits." I was purposefully picking at him now, teasing Hayato was quickly becoming my new hobby.

I watched as he blushed and sent me what I assume to be an intimidating look at the same time-seriously, how is he this amusing to watch? "Just so you know, Lambo was the one at fault! The little shit never listened to anything the tenth said." Hayato all but sputtered out in a obviously failing attempt to defend himself against my comment. I smirked. _Too cute._

"Yes, yes, of course." I said, smirking while I pulled the rice from the refrigerator.

He flipped me off, and I'm sure he would have continued, but as he looked towards the coffee machine his eyes lit up with glee, and he seemed to choose coffee over our argument, brushing off my statement with the shrug of his shoulders. He casually brushed passed me to get to the coffee machine, brushing his hand against my thigh- _he had better be careful, I might take that as an invitation.._

"Thanks." He muttered, not looking at me.

I did my best to keep the smile from my face as I replied.

"Your welcome, Hayato."

We didn't speak again for some time, he fixed his coffee and sat at the table in the seat closest to the window, and watched me as I cooked. Knowing him, he was probably studying me to see how to do it himself. I turned off the stove and fixed the plates, walking over to him and setting them down before sitting beside him again. I made sure to brush my leg against his as I did so, which caused him to shoot me a confused look. _Was he on to me? Is that why he did that earlier? Or was it really just an accident?_

"Why did you make me food? I don't get it, even if we are.. friends, that's not something I would expect from someone.. Plus, its _you_ of all people.." he said trailing off and meeting my eyes with his.

I smiled. His confused face was adorable.

"I was hungry, so I made food for both of us, since it would have been rude otherwise. Is that a problem?"

He shook his head, "No. It's just that, no-ones ever made me breakfast before-at least, not for a really long time, so I'm not used to..this. Sorry-that probably doesn't make sense!" He said quickly, turning to look out the window with a huge blush on his face.

"Hayato. From now on, lets eat breakfast together. Ok?" I asked, placing my hand on his. He jumped a little from the contact, but did not shake off my hand. Instead he looked at me through his still messy hair and whispered "Thank you. I'd like that." Before turning to his plate of food and picking up his fork with his other hand. Neither of us spoke again during the meal, nor did we let go of the others' hands.

:

:

:

"Hibari- can I ask you a question?" Hayato said suddenly, as I was heading back up the steps to get dressed for the day

"Sure" I replied, as I noticed he was looking at my pajama pants

"You… really have no idea what sweat pants are, do you?" he asked, smirking. I raised an eyebrow.

"I believe I am wearing some right now, Hayato."

"No, you are not wearing sweat pants- your wearing pajamas! Theres a difference! Honestly, and you were so sure of yourself yesterday when we had that fight about them! HA!" he teased, laughing to himself.

"Then why don't you show me what the difference is?" I asked, both annoyed at his foolish obsession over my pajamas and amused by his expression. He stopped laughing to look up at me, his eyes locking on mine for a moment before he smirked.

"Then, let me come with you on your patrol today, and I will show you the difference." I was the one to smirk this time, and nodded. "Sure, but you might end up in a fight, that cool with you?" He just rolled his eyes as he headed up the stairs, passing me and brushing our hands again.

"I'll be ready in 15 minutes."

:

:

:

Apparently Hayato wanted me to know that the reason sweat pants were so great was due to the fact that you could wear them out of the house without anyone noticing, thus, they become 'yoga pants' which is apparently the acceptable term for wearing your pajama pants out of the house.. I still do not see the appeal. Rather, they annoyed me.

I could see them around the house where one would like to be relaxed, but in public his beloved 'yoga' pants did nothing for me. I had relied on his tight jeans to watch his ass as he walked, it was already frustrating that I could not see the outline of his ass at home, but in public, too? Ugh! _Was he doing this on purpose?_ No, that's ridiculous.

Though… maybe he's on to something? His couches, chairs, and home are all comfortable, maybe I should buy some. He does seem more relaxed today..

"Hibari-san! How are you today?" I looked away from Hayato, who I realize must have caught me looking at his ass- I'll just have to play it off, I was thinking of his pants part of the time, after all.

And turned to see Shibata-san standing in front of her clothing store. She'd been kind enough to offer me free clothing after I had bitten a would-be thief to death, and since then I made sure to patrol near her area. She was older, widowed, no reason to leave the vulnerable to be further targeted.

"Good afternoon. I'm fine, how is your back today, Shibata-san?" I asked, leaving Hayato's side to walk closer to her.

"Oh- its just fine today! The sunny weather is helping it. Did you see, yesterday I got this odd costumer who had bright pink hair! And he was so rude, I wish all young men were respectful like you! Instead, he tried to talk me down on the price of my pajama bottoms!" She said, rolling her eyes. I smirked.

"Oh? Next time, call me when these things happen. There is a reason I patrol this town-and this block is notorious for thefts, with your age-" She shut me up with a look that clearly said she would not stand for my mentioning her age in this conversation.

"I know- but I love this store. Anyway, who's that behind you? My! He's wearing yoga pants, how funny! Those are the same pants that boy tried to get discounted yesterday!" she said, laughing. _Huh, they were that popular?_

"My name is Gokudera, I'm a friend of Hibari's. Nice to meet you." He said, introducing himself to her while looking into the store, he stood close enough for me to smell his shampoo, and so I reached out slightly and brushed my arm against his. He sent me a look, but didn't move away.

After they had exchanged pleasantries and I was sure she had not had anyone harassing her today, I was about to move on when Hayato suddenly pulled on my arm. "Ma'm, may we look around your shop? I am trying to get this guy to wear more casual clothing.'' He said, clearly enjoying this idea of making me… _Shop_. _Of all the horrendous things, shopping?_ I need to be going onto the next block-

"Of course! You know, I offered free clothing when he helped me before, but he's never taken me up on it! Take anything you like." She said, motioning for us to come in.

I saw him smile wider at me before pulling me into the store.

"Hayato, I need to stick to a routine, can't I just order it online?" I asked, trying not to let my distain for shopping show on my face. He sent me a glare "No. We are friends-right? Friends shop for clothes sometimes, like right now. Because you walking around in a suit in the SUMMER should be fucking illegal. Its too hot to wear my thin yoga pants, let alone a three piece! So, we are going to shop while you patrol. You can just do both, right?" He said. It was not a question.

I sighed. In other words, unless I wanted to argue and potentially damage this relationship we have carved out for ourselves last night, I will have to shop. _Ugh_.

"Fine. Lets get it over with." I muttered, watching as he smiled at me before dragging me further into the shop. There was a wall of pajama-sweat pants, and Hayato walked right over to it

"Whats your size?" I raised an eyebrow, I had honestly thought this was some sort of joke..

"Are we seriously doing this? You weren't joking? Also, I don't know my sizes, because I've never bought standard clothing before, I order everything online, so-" he cut me off

"Wait- never? Not once? Then the reason I don't often see you in causal clothing is because you barely own any?!" he asked, his eyes were the size of saucers.

"I have jeans, a few T-shirts, but nothing that would match what your wearing, so, no?" I asked, unsure, but hoping to get him to give up. Instead, however, he began grabbing yoga pants in a few different sizes and some folded shirts from the same display. "Try these on, now." He ordered, eyes comically serious for someone who was clothing shopping, especially because it was _**Hayato**_ , of all people!. I forced myself not to laugh at the expression on his face.

"Fine, but once we buy something we are returning to patrol." I stated firmly before heading into the dressing room.

I sighed as I closed the door and proceeded to try on the pants he was clearly so obsessed with. _What in the hell is so good about them, anyway?_ I mentally complained as I pulled them up _Wasn't our bantering last night just joking around-now he's forcing me to do this-_

 _Dear god. What are these pants? How can anything so ugly and baggy feel so comfortable?_

It became apparent that I would need to buy many of these. Damn, it pisses me off that he was right.

"I told you so!" Hayato all but cheered as I walked beside him after leaving the shop. I had ended up buying three pairs.

"Shut up. Yes, they are comfortable, but making me go out of our way just to try on pants was a waste of time." I argued, just to get a rise out of him.

"You know you like them! Besides, next time we have a movie night, you wont have to unbutton your pants like an old man~" he teased, making me smile in response to his smile. We continued the patrol without much incident, biting to death a few herbivores here and there, but nothing of interest. Hayato being with me, joking around, making comments on shops decorations and occasionally dragging me into a store with him was the most entertaining part of the day. His smile was so bright _\- completely worth having to shop._

Gokudera POV.

I sighed in relief as I leaned against the sofa, finally home after hours of walking and shopping, helping people do random shit, and kicking a few punks asses.

 _How the hell can he do this every day? Its no wonder he's so antisocial most of the time!_

Still, I couldn't stop from smiling while walking beside Hibari, to think so many people actually depended on him and were happy to see him patrolling the town was more than surprising, and pretty damn cool, too. When he spoke to them, it was always respectful, and many of them were older people, like Shibata-san. It was pretty damn endearing, to be honest. I didn't think he actually helped uphold 'discipline' but clearly, I was wrong. _And the fact that he paid the old lady for everything even though she offered them for free was sexy as hell._

I sat there smiling to myself for several minutes until Hibari walked over to me and sat down in his pillow cocoon again. Repeating the same damn sequence as yesterday-tie off, jacket folded, pants unbuttoned. I sighed.

"What's the point of having sweat pants if your not using them?" I asked, seeming to draw him from his thoughts.

"I forgot about them. I'll put them on, then. Do you mind ordering dinner? " He asked, standing up and reaching into the shopping bags from today, I couldn't stop myself from watching his ass as he moved. _God he is so fucking hot, is this some test of self-restraint?!_

I mentally screamed as he bent over once more, clearly not finding what he had been looking for the first time. We had bought a lot of clothing, after all..

It took several minutes of him searching and my intense, pathetic staring at his ass, before he found what he was looking for and turned around. I tried to act naturally.

"W-want pizza?" I stammered when I saw the look in his eyes-it was soft, but intense somehow..

 _Did he catch me looking at him? Shit! And just when we were getting along!_

"Sure. Are you ok? Your pretty red, Hayato." He asked, smirking at me and walking over to me.

I gulped as he leaned down to meet my eyes. "Well?" he asked again, and I weakly nodded in reply. _If I wasn't enjoying my new friendship with him I would grab him and kiss him right now! God-he is so handsome!_

"Hayato?" He asked, tilting his head a little and leaning closer. _Damn it! I'm doing everything in my power to not just jump him! Don't come closer-its already_ _ **up**_ _!_

"Hayato, I… want to be your friend, but more so, I want to be the one you rely on. If theres something bothering you, tell me?" I blushed as he said those words, _how could he say something so meaningful? Is he hitting on me after all? Was my intuition correct last night?_

I felt his hand press against my cheek, and any thoughts I may have had left my mind at his touch. It felt ten times better than his holding my hand this morning, or the times he brushed against me on accident, this touch was searing.

"Hayato. You feel warm, should I take you to your room?" His concern was sweet, and disconcerting. Hibari had never once shown this level of concern with anyone-that I know of-before! _I should be shocked, I should want to push this hand away! But-but, I want him. I just-I've loved him for so long, being friends? How-how can I get this man to notice me as a lover? How can I make him see me? I-_

"I want you, Kyouya." I whispered. Voice trembling. _**Did I just say that out loud!?**_

I watched as the concern in his eyes slowly disappeared, replaced by a very loving, soft look.

"Hayato, do you want to go out with me?" He all but whispered. I blushed intensely, before saying

"Hibari-do you…?" I asked, leaving the rest of my sentence to silently fill the room. He smiled softly at me before finally responding.

"I love you, Hayato. I was so interested in you-your looks at first, but then, as I watched you protecting Tsunayoshi, I fell in love with your spirit. Your fire, I-I want it for myself. I want you to notice me, fall in love with me, Hayato?" He breathed, so softly I could barely hear it. I don't know why, but his feelings were so strong, so unexpected, that I felt moisture on my cheeks.

"I-I love you, too. I wanted you to notice me, too." I responded, my heart throbbing in my chest.

"Then, may I take that as a yes to going out with me?" he asked, smirking a little. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you think?" I murmured before pressing my lips to his.

HIBARI POV

When Hayato leaned up and kissed me I couldn't believe it, kissing him was something I didn't think I would ever get to do. I pressed my lips harder against his, biting his lip softly as he opened his mouth with a low moan. I thrust my tongue into his mouth and felt his own tongue wrap around mine.

Soon, my hands had traveled to his hair, his moans coming more often as I found a sensitive spot in his mouth. When we had to come up for breath and parted, Hayato looked at me with pure love and want in his eyes. "My room." He said, almost a command, and for the life of me I could not resist such an offer. I stood and pulled him into my arms, kissing him again and squeezing his ass with my supporting hand as I quickly climbed the stairs, kicked open his door, and laid him down on the bed.

"K-kyouya! Hurry." He panted at me as I pushed the door shut and began pulling off my shirt, seeing his eyes become more and more heated with each layer-first over shirt and then tank top- I took off. When I was bare chested I returned to his side, leaning over him and pulling him close for a deep kiss that stole both of our breaths. His hands found my ass and he began massaging it, pulling my hips down against his clearly hard member as he did so. When my cock brushed against his, we both broke the kiss, a deep moan seeming to leave both of our lips at once. I thrust against him, his hands digging into my ass as I did so. Soon, our moans filled the room, his desperate voice calling my name all I could hear.

"Kyouya! AH! W-what are you w-waiting for? Hurry!" he pleaded, thrusting his hips up to meet mine, pushing, grinding so hard that I was nearly Cumming from the intensity.

"Fuck-Hayato. If you-AH!" I called out as he thrust hard against me once more. I reached my hands down and grasped his hips. Forcing him to stop, "Let me undress you." I ordered. He smiled softly up at me and nodded, his eyes so glossy that I'm surprised he understood my command. My hands worked quickly, pulling his shirt over his head and his pants-they really are helpful, all I had to do was pull- and underwear going next, until he was laid out bare before me. His face so red it was tomato colored. "You too." He said, reaching for my pants. I smiled down at him as I watched his hands unzip and then pull down my pants and underwear. I leaned forward, kicking them off the rest of the way and kissing him for all he was worth.

I reached down in between his legs and grabbed onto his member, pumping him as my lips moved from his mouth to his neck, sucking on his collar bones. "AH! K-kyou-ah! " Hayato moaned loudly, thrusting up into my hands as I worked him over. I trailed kisses down his chest until I reached his member, replacing my hand for my mouth and pushing three fingers into Hayatos mouth as he let out another moan. He seemed to understand, and sucked hard on my fingers while I took my time working him over, enjoying his desperate, muffled moans. He began thrusting his hips, and I allowed it, guiding them with my free hand upwards while I sucked harder.

Suddenly his hands were in my hair, pulling half heartedly. I removed my fingers from his mouth, but did not stop my movements, trailing them down to a nipple before pinching and pulling on it hard, causing him to let out the most desperate scream I've ever heard. "Kyouya! I'm going to cum! Please-AHH!" he called as I thrust two fingers into his hole and hummed around his cock. He came instantly, thrusting up into my mouth as deeply as he could and pushing my head down with his hands, his entire body seeming to tremble. I swallowed it all, sucking him dry and using my free hand to pull at his nipples to increase his pleasure, my fingers in to the knuckle as I began to scissor. I continued this for a good while, pumping and sucking, his hands in my hair, dick still harder than ever in my mouth. I looked up to see tears of pleasure in his eyes, and, looking into them, pushed in another two fingers, opening them and then closing them again, faster and faster, as he thrust into my mouth faster and harder, and his moans became broken calls for me.

"AH! Kyouya, please, no more, I-I cant cum anymore! Please, inside-AH!" he cried, thrusting up again and Cumming for the third time into my mouth despite his words.

 _Shit he tasted good, I'd suck him all day._

I reluctantly nodded and let go, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand and then taking him in my hand once more, collecting all the cum I could before I coated my member in his cum. I met his eyes, and he smiled up at me, reaching his arms around my neck. I nodded, lined up, and thrust into him.

It was bliss, his nails digging into my back, his legs wrapping around my hips to allow me-pull me- deeper into himself, his mouth biting into my shoulder as I thrust harder and harder with each movement, unable to stop from calling his name, moans freely leaving both our mouths.

"Hayato, Can I cum inside?" I asked, so close I could feel it

His response was to squeeze his legs harder around my hips. Then, as I let out a moan, he clenched around me. I thrust harder than I meant to, directly into his prostate, and together, we came, both of us biting the others shoulders to muffle our screams.

Once we finished, I pulled out and laid beside him, reaching for him, and he instantly moved to me. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him as closely as possible, until we fell asleep.

GOKUDERA POV

I laid awake next to Kyouya for hours, watching the sun raise. My insomnia had kicked my ass out of my blissful sleep around 5am. I couldn't find it in me to move, though, even if I desperately need a shower for… well, I just really fucking need a shower.

I reached out my hand to touch his face. I never thought this would happen to me, that the person I have feelings for would love me back is something I am completely new to.

 _My only other lover had been Taskeshi, and that was only because we were trying to find out about our own sexualities and preferences, and since we were both in a similar boat.. I wasn't in love with him, though, ever. He was just a friend to meet up with on occasion, a friend with benefits, and so the idea of an actual relationship is about as far from my expertise as walking on a tight rope. I hope I don't mess this up! As long as I don't go into my past I should be ok… it was what drove Takeshi away, just when we had taken a step towards a normal commitment. well, that and the fact that while he is Bi he prefers women and I really didn't love him, anyway, so when he told me someone asked him out I told him to go for it-but still!_

I would have continued my endless anxiety spiral, but I felt pressure on my hand, and looked up to see Kyouya looking at me, his expression loving, content. I felt myself smiling back at him instantly.

"You could have woken me. How are you feeling? Is your body ok?" he asked, extending his hand and brushing the hair out of my face.

I blushed, nodding "Im fine. Could use a shower, though."

"Hn. Then, I'll go start food, you want coffee right?" He said, smirking at me. I returned it, "What do you think?" He leaned over and kissed my forehead before standing and, in all his glory, bent down to find his pants. I didn't even bother pretending to look away.

:

:

:

After he asked if I was ok, again, Kyouya left the bedroom to start making food and I made my way to the shower. _Damn, he did a great job preparing me yesterday, otherwise id be limping right now. I don't even feel pain_. I climbed into the shower and stood under the hot water, inhaling the steam in contentment and trying not to let my anxiety get the best of me.

I wouldn't be able to stand it if the first guy I fell in love with and was able to go out with left me, period. Especially not after giving myself to him so entirely last night, there was no way I could fuck this up! I just have to do my best at getting along with him-it was actually really easy up til now, so that wont be an issue, But my family…. I shook my head and smacked my face for good measure-so long as I don't tell him anything, Kyouya wont be the wiser! _Get it together! Don't let your anxiety wreck something that just began!_

:

:

HIBARI POV

I had finished Hayatos' coffee and was about to start on the eggs when the doorbell rang. I huffed to myself, If its one of Hayato's friends, I'll bite them to death for trying to disturb us. _Its my first morning with him as his lover, and no one will interfere._

I pulled open the door to reveal a very angry older woman and Sawada-who wore a pained expression- standing at the doorway.

"Who are you? Where's Hayato! Bring him here now!" she yelled, trying to push her way in. I pushed back, grabbing her arm and forcing her away from the door. Sawada stood silently for a moment before he reached out and grabbed my arm. "This is Hayato's step-mother. His father… He has cancer and has taken a turn for the worst, Hayato needs to hurry or he wont get to say his goodbyes. Can we come in while you get him, please?" it wasn't a request, nor would I have denied it if it had been. Hayatos step-mother and he had a horrible relationship, from what I had heard about his history, and his father was a real prick.. but, if his father is dying, Hayato needs to know, and he is going to need support.

I pointed in the direction of the living-room and headed upstairs. So much for our quite morning.

I knocked on the bathroom door before finding it unlocked and walking in. Hayato stood under the spray with a grimace on his face _, is he in pain? Shit!_

"Are you alright, Hayato?" I asked, reaching out to him while pushing the door closed. He turned instantly, meeting my eyes and smiling brightly at me.

"I'm fine Kyouya. You want in?" he asked, smirking at me. I smiled. If this was any other time…

"I'd love to, but sadly, I'll have to ask you to rush the shower. Sawada in downstairs, along with your step-mother. They said your father is-" He cut me off, his eyes taking on a panicked look as he responded. "I know he's dying, but after all this time!…. A-anyway, im sorry Kyouya! I'm so sorry that you got involved in any of this! Please don't worry, I'll tell her to get her ass out of here!" he practically screeched, gripping my arms as he did so.

 _Why is he so scared?_

"Hayato. Calm down. I'm here for you, I'll be here for you regardless of how you deal with this. I love you, your not alone right now, so take a deep breath and tell me what you want to do?" I asked, placing my hands on his shoulders. I watched as his face changed from an odd mix of fear and shock to sadness.

His eyes growing softer, teary. "I want to forget them all. I want to tell that old bastard off a hundred times over! I want to smack that stupid woman he married, but i-I cant make myself stop loving them. I hate it, I don't want to drag you or anyone else into this-if this gets too intense and chases you away I'd be so-" I stopped him by pressing a kiss against his lips. When I pulled away, I reached out and tucked his hair behind his ears before saying, in my most sincere voice,

"I love you and I've got 7 years' worth to make up for. I am well aware of how your father abandoned your mother before she died, how he allowed your sister to poison you, about his first wife's' death being a homicide, about your step-mother making your life a living hell three years ago by tracking you down and trying to use your connections to Sawada for your fathers' gain-I am not an idiot, I learned all I could about you. That's just how I am, so, there is nothing from your past that would make me leave you. I promise." I smiled at him when I was done speaking, and then Hayato wordlessly crumpled to the floor, crying intensely. I wrapped my arms around him, grabbing a towel as I did so to wrap around his shoulders, and then I let him cry for as long as he needed to.

:

:

:

When Hayato looked up at me again, after nearly a half hour of crying, his face was bright red "So, crying on the bathroom floor a great way to start this relationship off?" he said, showing his insecurity even as he tried to joke about it. I smiled and pulled the towel around him, making sure he was covered, before slowly brushing the hair from his face. His eyes softened as I did so.

"Since we already christened the bedroom, I'll have you cry tears of pleasure in here next time." I said, winking. He blushed and leaned into me, kissing me deeply for several minutes, until the loud screeching of his step mother pulled us from our moment. I watched as his face filled with a mix of pain and anger as he stood up and reached for the clothing he had brought with him, getting dressed quickly.

I grabbed his arm before we walked out of the room, pulled him close to me, and whispered

"I'm here, your never going to be alone again, Hayato. I promise." He met my eyes and pressed his head against mine as he replied. "I know. Thank you, Kyouya."

And then, hand in hand, we headed down the steps and into the living room, his step mother was standing in the middle of the room screeching about Hayato taking so long to come and talk to her, what a _wench_.

Hayato cleared his throat, clenching my hand in his, and both his step mother and Sawada turned to look at us. "Its about time Hayato! Listen, your father is going to die. He forced us to bring him to a hospital here so he can say goodbye to you and your sister-who is with him now, I might add!- so, get your shit and lets go. After this you wont have to think about it again, so just come with me, say a few words, and let him know your there!" she bellowed, practically venomous by the end. If Hayato was not gripping my hand I would surely kill her for this!

Instead, however, I watched Hayato take a deep breath before responding in a tone as steeled and cold as ice.

"Do not speak to me that way, Sala. The fact you once again involved those I care about is enough to make me want to kill you here and now- however, as much as I would like to, I will not fight you over this. I will go see him, too. But, not for you or for him, for myself. Also, my lover will be with me and we will be driving separately from you. He is at Namimori Hospital, correct? We will meet you there, now get the hell out of my house."

The wench stood in complete silence while staring at him as though he had spoken Pig-Latin. I was about to cut in when Sawada cleared his throat. "Gokudera-san, I think it is time for you to leave. We will follow after you." There was no room for argument, and the woman nodded curtly before shooting us a glare and walking out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

I looked at Hayato, whose face was contorted in both pride and pain, "That was amazing, I would have killed her. " I whispered which earned me a small smile. "Thanks. I was tempted." Sawada came over to us and put on hand on each of our shoulders-much to my personal rage and Hayato's apparent comfort.

"Congratulations, I'm happy for you both. I wish I could say that in a different situation, though. Hayato, I know you don't want to bother me, but you are one of my best friends and I expect that you not keep things like this from me. Ok?" Hayato smiled and nodded.

"Then, may we take Hibari-san's car? I rode with her." He said reverting to his former, smiling self. I nodded and pulled my keys from my pocket.

"Let's go." I said as I clenched Hayato's hand and we walked out of the house.

:

:

Hayato and I stood in front of a pale, wrinkled man with shaggy salt and pepper hair and blue eyes. He was hooked to a heart monitor and oxygen tubes. His sister sat next to him, teary eyed with the-now very much adult again- reborn next to her for support. His father turned to look at Hayato, and his face softened, a smile stretching thinning lips. I heard Hayato take a deep breath, his hand shaking slightly. His face now showing deep pain and sadness as he let go of my hand and walked over to the empty chair next to the bed.

"Hey. I hear your losing the fight, huh?" he said, his voice forlorn despite his words. To this, his father managed a weak chuckle before twitching a unmoving hand, which Hayato slowly grabbed.

"Yes.. Hayato, thank you for coming…. You.. really have become…. So very strong… a few years ago.. you would never have been here." He forced the words out, voice barely above a whisper while his eyes began to water. Hayato gripped his hand tighter.

"Its thanks to the Tenth and Kyouya, and the others in my familliga… No, the truth is that I wanted to come see you. I-I truly want to hate you, for everything, for mom, for the step-wench you have now, but I guess I cant really hate my old man, huh? " at this point, tears had begun to fall from the old man's face and he smiled.

"Hayato, I… I wish… if I could have.. just stayed with her…. I loved her so much…. I regret so much… not leaving my familliga for her…. For both of you. I wanted…." And then his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his body seizing up while nurses and doctors flooded the room and the monitor screeched. Hayato jumped back, as did his sister, and he clung to me while they tried and failed to save his father.

When they pronounced him dead, Hayato's sister screamed out, collapsing onto the floor while reborn tried to stabilize her. Hayato just grabbed my arm and walked out, his face distorted in pain.

We made it to the car, got in, and then he broke. "I- why didn't I go sooner! Why- why couldn't I just see him before-before this! Why didn't i-" I cut him off as he started to cry intensely. Pulling him closer and holding him as tightly to me as possible. "You tried. Do you know how strong you were just now? How much courage it took you? Do you know how proud he must have been of you, Hayato? How proud I and Sawada are?" He leaned into me further, crying so hard that no noise escaped him. We must have sat this way for hours, Sawada leaning against Hayato's passenger side window to keep everyone away, guarding him as he fell apart. He cried until he passed out.

Gokudera POV

When I woke up Kyouya was sleeping beside me, with his arm around my chest and his head leaning against mine. My eyes felt swollen, my mouth dry. I couldn't think properly, my thoughts continued to spiral in an intense mixture of pain and relief, gratitude, and loss. I stared at Kyouya for quite some time, watching him breathe in and out slowly, deeply sleeping beside me, and I allowed myself to smile. Whatever may happen, I know I won't be alone anymore.


End file.
